Those Green Eyes
by hpfan99
Summary: They were the very same. The same color, the same shape, the same way they would express their emotions through them. Startling green eyes. This is a story in Petunia Dursley's POV. I'm bad at summaries... Please read and review!
1. Start of It All

**A/N: I don't know why or I don't know how, but in the middle of my piano lesson, I suddenly decided to write this. Which is strange, because most of the time in my piano lessons, I'm half asleep.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

Special

_They were the very same. The same color, the same shape, the same way they would express their emotions through them._

_Startling green eyes._

It was twenty-seven years ago. Twenty-seven years ago, when everything changed.

Twenty seven years ago, on a summer's day, everything changed. _Everything_. I woke up that day, expecting it to be the same old boring day with the same old boring things. But I was wrong.

Breakfast seemed to go pretty normally. Dad was reading his newspaper and Mum was busy frying bacon and eggs for us. Lily was sitting next to dad, reading, as usual. Like usual, I was the last one downstairs, for breakfast, in our household.

I poured some orange juice into my glass and took a sip. There was nothing better than fresh-squeezed orange juice that our mother made us, each morning.

Lily began to talk to mother about moving up to Year Seven. She was supposed to start Year Seven at Parkfield Secondary School, after the summer holidays. I was already in Year Eight and was moving up to Year Nine.

So, everything in our household was going as normal as something can be.

But I should have known better.

After I'd finished eating, I stood up and began making for the door. But, as I turned the handle, my father called out to me.

"Petunia, dear! You have a letter from school. It came in the mail with my newspaper."

I turned back around and took it from him, muttering," Thanks."

Lily frowned. "If you have a letter from Parkfield, shouldn't I have one, too?"

She looked at my letter, curiously.

My sister had always been the smart one. She got high marks in all her classes and our parents couldn't be prouder. But they were proud of me, too. Or even more, so. I was top in all my classes at school. Well, except for maths. I wasn't very good with numbers. But really, I was my parents' favorite. I was the one they bragged about, to their friends. But even though I was top girl, and the brain in my class, Lily seemed to be more special than I was. I was just your average brainiac, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a sharp face. Lily had beautiful red hair, startling green eyes that were different from other, and this special ability to make someone smile. Even when the darkest clouds were in the sky, she could light up the world with her brilliant smile. She was special.

"Come to think of it, yes." Mum said, "If Petty has a letter from school, shouldn't Lily have one?"

"Yes, I suppose." Dad answered. "But maybe it has something to do with her extra-curricular activities."

"Well, if you say so." Mum agreed.

Dad folded his newspaper and dropped it gently onto the floor. Then he began to stand up, when he looked back down, onto the table and picked up a green envelope.

"Where did I get this?" He asked, confused. "And look! There's no stamp on it! Now, we'll get charged for the mail!

He turned the envelope around, looking immensely annoyed.

"This letter is for…" He started. "…Lily."

We were all mildly surprised. Lily never got mail, before.

Beaming happily, Lily bounded over to dad and took the letter from him. She turned it around, to open it, neatly. But then, she stopped.

"Oh, look! There's a pretty picture of a bird, a badger, a lion and a snake!"

"Just open it, Lily." I said, impatiently. Sure, I loved my sister, but sometimes, her happiness got too much in the way of time.

"Okay, okay!"

She opened it, very neatly, treasuring the first ever letter that she had gotten in the mail. Taking the thick amount of paper, out, she opened up the letter.

But for some reason, the paper wasn't the usual white A4 paper that we used. It was parchment.

Lily began to read out loud.

"_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please-"_

Before Lily got any further, my parents and I snorted with laughter.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" I snorted. "Nice one, Lils. Now, what does it really say?"

Lily looked confused. "I'm not joking. It really says so!"

Still chuckling, my dad took the letter from her. His eyes scanned over the page. His face grew serious.

"Well, it seems that Lily was telling the truth." He said, sternly. For some reason, he was looking at me.

"Petunia, would you like to enlighten us?"

I looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I expect you decided to prank your younger sister with this junk of a letter?"

I stared at him, as if he was crazy (at that moment, I thought he was!).

"What! Dad! What are you talking about?" I exclaimed. "You think _I_ pulled the prank on her!"

"Well, you seem to be the most likely culprit." Dad said, sternly.

Lily looked hurt. "Petunia! I thought that was the first mail I ever got!"

I looked around at my family, in disbelief. "So you all think that I did it, huh? Why won't anyone believe me!" I finally yelled.

I marched out of the kitchen and stormed upstairs to my room, where I furiously growled in anger. How could they think it was _me_!

For the rest of the day, I ignored my family, and spent all my time, sulking in my room.

It was eight o'clock when the door bell rang. I heard Lily's light footsteps rushing to get the door. I heard the sound of Lily flinging the door open. There was a deep, masculine voice. Hearing the voice, I heard my dad rush to the door, so that the person at the door wasn't a criminal on the run or something.

I heard dad gasp. Curiously, I went over to the front door, to see who it was. When I got there, I followed suit, by letting out a gasp.

The man was… most extraordinary. Abnormal.

He seemed to be at least, one hundred years old. He was wearing a purple cloak that had silver stars all over it. He had a long white beard that practically dragged on the floor.

He seemed amused at our faces, which by the way, were goggling at the sight of him.

"Good evening. I hope I haven't interrupted anything. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of-,"The old man started.

Before he got far, Lily had interrupted. "The man from the Hogwarts letter! But it's a prank!"

My parents looked at each other. Then, they looked at me.

"Petunia, you didn't hire someone to act this out, did you? This prank is going too far!" My mother exclaimed.

I was stunned. They actually thought I would hire an old man to play a prank on Lily? Now, _that_ was pushing it!

"What! You think that _I_ did this! I can't believe you!" I yelled, forgetting the visitor.

The man who called himself, Albus Dumbledore, looked politely bewildered.

"Prank?" He asked. "I assure you, Mr and Mrs Evans, that this is no prank."

Dad's face grew bright red, which is never a good sign.

"Of course it wasn't Petunia! It was you! Some bunch of people who think they can barge into people's houses at night and play ridiculous pranks on people!" He roared. "I-,"

Before dad could finish, Dumbledore looked at him, sternly. "Whether you think this is a prank or not, Mr Evans, I have important news to discuss with you and your youngest daughter. You may want to sit down." He said in a firm voice.

Dad seemed to shoot helpless looks at everyone. As mother showed Dumbledore in, Lily and I followed them into the living room. The Evans family was thinking only one thing. _"What could that strange man want with Lily?"_

We were all sat down, and the old man began to talk.

"As you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have received a letter, informing that Miss Evans-,"He nodded his head at Lily, "was accepted to Hogwarts. I-,"

"Accepted? But we didn't sign up for anything named Hogwarts!" Dad interrupted.

Dumbledore held his hand up, for silence.

"All witches and wizards are signed up for this school, since birth. We have a way of tracking things. Your daughter, Lily, is a witch. It seems that she will be a very talented one, at that." He finished.

Lily beamed at Dumbledore's compliment.

Dad face reached boiling point.

Mum offered everyone a cup of tea.

I just stared on.

"Witches! Wizards! What the heck is this! Tell me, what kind of sick joke are you trying to plant on us!" Dad screeched.

Dumbledore examined us, closely. "You do not believe me. But I have had this trouble, before. I will show you that the wizarding world, does, indeed, exists."

With that, he reached his hand into his cloak and pulled out a stick. I nearly laughed. What was he going to do with a twig?

He pointed the stick at our coffee table. "_Wingardium leviosa._"

To our amazement and shock, the coffee table floated up into the air!

Dumbledore smiled, slightly, at the expressions on our faces.

"You mean, I can do that, too!" Lily asked, excitedly. She was bounding up and down.

"This has to be some sick, _sick_ joke!" Dad exploded. "I don't know how you managed to get that table in mid-air, but this isn't real!"

I quite agreed with dad. Sure, my sister was special, in a way. But she wasn't some freak! Anyway, the whole idea of witchcraft was just ridiculous. Sure, there were times of the so-called-witch-burning in the past, but who believed _that_!

Albus Dumbledore, simply, ignored my dad's furious statement.

"Have you had some situations in the past that you could not explain?" He asked to Lily.

Our eyes grew wide. There had been some strange things, with Lily. When she was extremely angry or distraught, there had been a few… accidents. We simply tried to ignore it, and tried to believe it was a coincidence, but no one really believed that. No one could explain, how the things in my room spun round and round, smashing themselves, after I had that dreadful argument with Lily. No one could explain how the kitchen exploded. No one could explain how Lily survived that day she fell out of a 24-story-building window.

Mum went a sickly green colour. Dad's tomato red face turned pale white.

"H-how d-do y-y-you know about t-t-that?" He half whispered.

"It's what happens to all, young witches and wizards. Accidental magic." Dumbledore explained, calmly.

Lily's face grew bright with excitement. "I'm really a w-witch? I can do magic? Can you show me? Wow!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Miss Evans. You can do magic, and you are a witch. I can sense that you will, one day, be a powerful, talented witch. Your powers seem most extraordinary… Even in the wizarding world."

But dad, mum, and I was still in denial. I mean, if Lily was a witch, shouldn't I be one, too?

"Our Lily can't be a… witch." Mum whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Lily, take my wand, and swish and flick it. Then say, 'wingardium leviosa'."

Lily took the wand from him. While swishing and flicking it, she said, "Wingardim leviosa."

Her tea cup levitated into the air. Mum, dad and I gasped, all at once. Lily's eyes grew wide. She slowly lowered the wand, making the tea cup go down. She stared at the wand in awe.

"Wow…"Lily whispered. "I really did that?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you did. You truly are skilled, Miss Evans. Even students in my school have some trouble with doing that."

Lily beamed, happily.

"Well, Lily. It seems you are… special, after all. Mr Dumbledore, sir, forgive me for being rude to you at first, I-,"Dad started.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, Mr Evans. It is perfectly natural for muggles."

"Oh, I knew my little girl was special!" Mum cooed. She gave Lily a tight hug. Dad patted her on the back, proudly. Dumbledore smiled at the sight.

I couldn't believe it. Lily was a… witch? The way she floated that tea cup was so cool! But… that meant I was a witch, too, right?

"Mr Dumbledore, sir?" I spoke for the first time. "What- what about me? I'm a witch, too, right?"

My parents looked at me, as if they'd forgotten I was there. In a way, they did, I guess.

Dumbledore examined me with his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you don't seem to have any magical powers…"Dumbledore sighed.

I was stunned. This couldn't be true! If Lily was a witch, then I was one, too! I was my parents' favorite!

"But… but Lily is a witch! How come, I'm not one!" I demanded, sounding like I was accusing him of something.

Dumbledore shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Miss Evans. But Lily here seems to be special."

Special.

Special.

I always said my sister was special in a way. Everyone said Lily was special. Her rare green eyes were different from other green eyes. Her eyes were deep green and sparkling. Her flaming red hair made an odd, but beautiful combination with her eyes. Her special skill to make people smile, made her immensely popular with almost everyone. She was special. I didn't mind that people found her unique and special. But this time, it stung. The word burned into my skin.

My eyes filling up with tears, I stormed out of the room, screaming, "It's not fair!"

I ignored the Lily calling after me.

I ran upstairs, to my room and slammed the door shut. I let out a scream and threw myself onto the bed. I sobbed into my pillow.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Do you think I should continue? I know this chapter is kind of boring, but I'll try to make it more interesting. Please review!**

**Hpfan99**


	2. Start of the New Me

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough! I hope you like this chapter, better than the last... I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Start of the new me

After that fateful night, days and weeks seemed to fly past in a blur.

It was the night before the 'Big Day', as my parents called it. This so-called, 'Big Day', was the happened to be the first of September. The day that Lily would enter the magical world that she belonged to. The day that wasn't about me.

Since the night that Dumbledore had visited us, informing us about Lily's… freakishness, I began to ignore Lily. When she was in the same room as I, I would storm out of the room. When she tried to catch my eye, I'd look away, rudely. When she tried to talk to me, I covered my ears with my hands, and simply walked away from her.

I was mad at her. Worse than mad. Whenever I looked at her or thought of her, or heard her voice, I felt like screaming at her. Even though I watched her eyes fill up with tears, and watched her look so hurt, I couldn't stop hurting her. Every time I opened my mouth, an insult flew out, immediately. Every time my eyes gazed upon hers, my plain brown eyes shot her emerald green eyes, a look of hatred. Yet, even through my anger, I couldn't help knowing that this wasn't my sister's fault.

I knew I should have been happy for her. I knew I should have been supporting her, like the older sister that I was. Trust me; I wanted to be happy for her. I really did. Yet, I just couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't help the feeling of jealously, sweep over me. I couldn't help feeling betrayed.

Lily and I had, always, talked about what we'd do in the future. I was so excited when she was accepted into my secondary school. I couldn't wait to show her around the school, and to introduce her to my teachers. I just wanted her to look up to me, and to come to me for advice. I wanted to be a proud sister, looking down on my younger sibling.

We promised each other that, we'd be best friends, forever. That we'd be there for each other, and never let one another down. When we were married, with kids, our children would be best friends, and we would be sisters forever.

But when she had gotten accepted to this magical school, all that we had planned seemed to go down the drain. I knew that we could still stay best friends and sisters. But I couldn't help feeling jealous. Lily was accepted to a school of magic, because she was special. But I was left here. I felt betrayed by her, because she was going off to that school, and leaving me behind.

My parents were proud of Lily. They were proud of her, more than they could ever be of me.

They bragged to all their friends, that Lily was accepted to a very good boarding school, for extremely smart people. They bragged about how their Lily was special, as they put their arms around the girl.

I looked on, as I tried not to cry.

It was night before Lily's departure. I pretended that I couldn't care less, but really, I felt sad. I wondered how life would be, without Lily.

As I sat on my bed, there was knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Lily came in, shutting the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"What do you want?" I snapped, rudely.

Lily looked at me. "Petunia, I know you don't really like me, but can't we be friends, again?"

Her face was full of hope, as she looked at me.

I considered saying yes. She was my sister, after all. Deep inside, I loved her, and I wanted her to be happy. But I was still supposed to hate her.

I opened my mouth to say yes.

"No."

The word shocked both Lily and I.

"B-but, Petunia! You're my sister! I love you…"Lily insisted, looking really hurt, which was rather common, these days.

"Well, I don't love _you_!" I snapped at her.

I hadn't meant to say that! I really didn't, but it just slipped out. It was like I had no control over my mouth. I couldn't stop my bitterness coming out at her.

"Petunia! If you don't want me to go to Hogwarts, then, I won't go!" Lily pleaded, "You're more important to me!"

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, freak! Go off to that freak school of yours! Why would I care whether you go or not? Even if you stay, it won't change anything between us! You're just a big **freak**! I wouldn't have your stupid powers, if you begged me!" I started saying to her, but ended up, yelling at her.

Lily's eyes filled up with tears. She began to shake.

"H-how can you say that? Y-you're my sister!" She said, her voice shaking.

I simply ignored her, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Petty, please!" Lily begged, "I'm sorry! I won't go to Hogwarts!"

She reached over to hug me, but I pushed her away, hard. Lily fell on the floor. I laughed, coldly, at her.

"As I told you, freak, I don't care whether you go to that freak school, or not! I'm going to be _normal_! Oh, and, you're not my sister, anymore! You're just some stupid freak!"

It pained me to say that. It pained me to see tears falling down Lily's pale cheeks. I pained me to see her rushing out of my room, crying.

I knew I should have run after her. I should have run after her and apologize. I should have told her that, I didn't think she was a freak, and that I loved her too. But I didn't.

I just sat on my bed, my head in my hands, as tears of my own, fell down my face.

I couldn't sleep for a long time.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. It was the day that Lily would go to that… school.

Over the night, I had come to a decision.

I decided that Lily was an abnormal freak, and I couldn't care less, if she was alive or dead. I was proud of being **normal**. I decided that it was all Lily's fault that she was accepted to this freak school, and she had a freakish power. It was her own fault.

I went downstairs to get breakfast. As normal, Lily, Mum, and Dad were already down there. But there was a big black trunk, with Lily Evans on it, in gold. They were huddled together. Mum and Lily were crying, and Dad was teary eyed, but looking proud.

"Oh, Lily, I still can't believe you're going off to this school! I'm going to miss my baby girl so much!" Mum sobbed, hugging Lily tight.

"Lily, I am very proud of you. Like that Dumbledore fellow said, you'll turn out to be great! You'll be special!" Dad said, patting Mum on the shoulder and giving Lily a pat on the back.

I felt angrier than ever, as I watched Mum and Dad coo over Lily.

"Well," I started, coldly, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I want my breakfast!"

Mum, Dad and Lily all looked at me.

"Petunia Evans!" Mum shrieked. "How dare you be so insolent?"

"Petunia, can't you be happy for your sister?" Dad demanded, angrily.

Lily didn't say anything. She just stared down at the floor. I knew she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, please! I don't care whether that poor-excuse-of-a-sister lives or drops dead!" I yelled.

Lily looked up at me, hurt evident in her eyes. Mum and Dad started shouting at me. I yelled back at them, and stormed up the stairs.

I fell back on my bed and screamed.

* * *

We arrived at King's Cross Station at half past ten.

It looked so normal and so not freakish. It looked like an ordinary train station with ordinary people. For a moment, I forgot about the reason we were here, and believed it was a perfectly normal day. I couldn't imagine people like that fellow, Dumbledore, walk around an ordinary place like this.

Mum and Dad looked around the station, as if there would be a big sign popping out of the thin air, saying, "Lily Evans and family! Come over here!"

"What platform is it again, Lily dear?" Mum asked, looking around.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" She chanted, without even looking at the ticket.

Mum, Dad and I whipped around and stared at her.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Dad snorted. "That's ridiculous! Nine and three quarters, indeed!"

"Excuse me, but are you looking for Hogwarts?" A voice suddenly interrupted.

We all looked around. There was a pretty red haired woman (hair not that different from Lily, actually), with hazel eyes, looking at us. She had a kind face and she was smiling at us.

Mum and Lily positively sighed with relief.

"Yes! But we don't know where it is!" Lily said, politely.

"Oh, of course! You must be a muggleborn! My name is Helena Potter, by the way. My son James is starting his first year, too. I'm sure you'll be good friends." Mrs Potter chatted, as we followed her.

We finally got to a brick wall with the signs "Platform Nine", and "Platform 10" on each side. We all eyed it, confused, except for the Potter woman.

"Mum! There you are! What took you so long?" A boy's voice called out. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes.

_If he wasn't younger than me, I would have fancied him. _I thought. But then, I remembered he was one of them freaks, and hit myself on the head, for thinking such a thing. Everyone looked at me, strangely.

Anyway, we all introduced ourselves and then, we had to get onto the platform.

"So, how do we actually get onto the platform?" Dad asked the lady.

"Oh, of course. You have to run straight between the numbers 'nine' and 'ten'. You will go straight through onto the platform." Mrs Potter explained, gesturing to the signs.

We all looked at her as if she was nuts. Actually, I thought she was.

"I'll go first!" The messy haired boy called, James, volunteered.

Mrs Potter smiled, proudly. "Of course you can go first, James. In fact, Lily! Why don't you go with him?"

Lily looked nervous. But she nodded her head.

James and Lily ran straight to the wall. I waited for the crash to happen, but it didn't. Before I could blink my eye, they were gone.

When I slipped through the wall, onto the platform, I gasped.

The train was what first caught my eye. It was red and it was old fashioned. It was breathtaking.

"Wow…"Lily gasped, interrupting my thoughts. Automatically, I scowled at her.

I walked away from my family, who seemed to be having the time of their lives without me. I could see loads and loads of students talking about the most extraordinary things!

"Hey! Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup, next year?"

"I was nearly bitten by a werewolf this summer!"

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade!"

"Oh, I just can't wait until I get to Honeydukes!"

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. Jumping in surprise, I whipped around. Standing in front of me, was a handsome blonde haired boy wearing obviously rich clothes… and a smirk.

"Hey, calm down. So, you're starting at Hogwarts this year?" He asked me. "Know what house you're going to be in? I'm so going to Slytherin. I'm Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."

I didn't know what Slytherin was, but I thought it must be good, because he was saying it with such pride.

"I-I um… Well, you see, I'm not going to Hogwarts-," The blonde haired boy raised his eyebrows. "I'm not a witch. My sister is, though."

"Oh, so you're a squib? But that still means you're pureblood. Your parents are magical, right?" He asked, wearily for some reason.

Squib? Pureblood? I was confused.

"Um, no. My parents aren't magical. It's just my sister." I said, quickly.

His easy going smirk turned into a look of disgust. He drew his hand back from my shoulder before I could even blink. He got out a handkerchief and began to wipe his hand, shuddering.

"You stupid muggle! You're dirty blood, that's what! Your sister must be scum, too! I can't believe a high pureblood like me even let _you_, a filthy muggle, breathe on me! I will get you back, someday!" Malfoy hissed, angrily. He threw the handkerchief at my face, before storming off.

I just stood there in shock. One moment, he was perfectly nice. Then, he was horrid to me. Would Lily be like that?

"Petunia! There you are!" Lily yelled, bounding up to me. "I was looking for you, everywhere!"

I looked into my sister's green eyes.

"Well, I don't want you to look for me! I hate you!" I snapped, harshly.

I said this out of pure jealously and grief.

I was jealous that Lily had made a few friends at this new school. I was jealous that Lily got to go off to this magical school in a magnificent red train. I was jealous of her powers. I was sad that she was going away. I was angry at myself for being so horrible to her. I was afraid that she would turn out like Malfoy.

Giving into my emotions for a second, I pulled her into a big hug. Lily seemed surprised, but wrapped her arms around me. I pulled apart and smiled sadly at her.

"Lily, I know I have been completely beastly to you. But please know that I love you and I'm happy for you." I said to her, my eyes filling up with tears.

Lily began to cry. "I don't want to go to Hogwarts without you!"

Before I could answer, a clock chimed for eleven o' clock. Mum and Dad came from Mrs Potter and gave Lily a big hug.

"Lily dear, keep in touch. Daddy and I are so proud of you!" Mum sobbed.

"Now, you go and be a good girl." Dad smiled, teary eyed.

They all looked at me.

But for some reason, I couldn't say anything. There was a big lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes were threatening to spill. I just looked down on the ground and held back my tears.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Lily said, crying softly. "Bye Petty."

When I finally looked up, the train door was shut and I could only see the image of Lily behind the window of the train.

I took one last look at my sister, and I knew, then, that when she came back, we would never be the same.

As I sighed, sadly, I followed my Mum and Dad out of the platform and into the car. From that day, I was never the same.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I guess it's a bit too much detail on Petunia's feelings… Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, I'll make sure I get chapter three up, soon… Please review:)**


End file.
